screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
Wish list
These are wish list items. Things the player should do. This comes from the latest sticky list at the iomega forum. Updated Oct. 15, 2009 1. Support for H.264 including in .MKV files. 2. Support for WMV, MJPEG, MOV and other formats natively. 3. Support for FLAC files. 4. Random shuffle for audio and video files. You could add shuffle as an option when you press the repeat button. 5. Allow music that is playing to continue playing even if you browse to a different folder. 6. Allow pause to work while recording video (press play/pause button to pause it while in AV Input recording mode) 7. Show time remaining in current video when pressing display button while playing video (press multiple times to cycle through chapter time, video time, length of time so far, and OSD off) 8. 30 second skip if you press > and 5 second backward skip if press < while play non-DVD files (DVD would need those for other features). Currently, those buttons duplicate the >> and << buttons during video play mode. 9. One touch timeshifting. If you press and hold REC button for 3 seconds, switch to "timeshift" mode (start recording AV Input and then have it switch to the REC\REC_1 directory and start playing that video). 10. Screensaver after video is paused or at the media browser for a few minutes. Allow MP3s to continue playing after screensaver starts. 11. Show video length next to file size when in media browser. 12. Allow selecting media by using the numbers like the ScreenPlay HD does. 13. If a folder is highlighted, show a picture inside the preview window. The picture shown would be the "folder.jpg" file that is located in that folder. 14. Allow browsing by showing the movie/album covers and switching to the directory that the folder.jpg is in if it is selected. 15. Be able to Browse the Movies on the Hard Disk without exiting the current playing movie. And play another movie from Browser list. 16. Be able to queue up the next file(s) to play (like doing a real time playlist instead of having to create one on a PC) 17. Be able to see longer movie titles. There is wasted space to the left of the filenames. Also, you could allow hiding the preview/left side screen so longer filename or more files can be displayed. 18. Improve network performance 19. Increase variety of wifi dongle drivers. 20. Wake on LAN access 21. Be able to Cut and Rename Folders and Files (copy and paste already exists). 22. Resume. Be able to keep track of Video/Movies times when played. Resume Play/Restart from the begining when played again the next time even after cycling the power on the machine (Multiple Video/Movie Resume tracking) 23. Parental Control (Password Lock) on Folders or Movies on the Local Hard Drive. 24. Remote control through http web browser / telnet. 25. Be able to paste to USB devices. 26. Clock and Calender function. Onscreen Date/Time display on/off. 27. Be able to Copy files from the Network Drive to the Local SPP Hard drive or visa versa. 28. Play Internet Radio Music. 29. Allow searching for file on the drive via onscreen keyboard. 30. Be able to view txt files in the mediabrowser. 31. Browse the Internet and Play Online Video/Movies (e.g. You Tube, Hulu, etc.) on TV. 32. Display the NTFS label for USB drives in the media browser. It displays the label for FAT32 USB drives, but leaves NTFS USB drives as a blank line. 33.options for changing skins 34. Support for wireless keyboards or universal remote controls 35. Disk repair /scandisk ( chkdsk) option like in Home Media network drive. 36. Backup option to external drive or lan / with out pc 37. Change the TV Sys button (or some other button) on the remote cycle through aspect ratio. 38. Have option in transcoding software to permanently convert and store video files. 39. Be able to have more partitions and specify on which partition to record. 40. Menu option for selecting PAL/NTSC/Both, then change remote TV Sys button to only cycle through those that apply to the selected menu item. Default menu item to Both for initial setup. 41. Allow for 1080p output option 42. More sort options (ascending/descending for name, date, size, etc.) The ones listed past here were not initially copied over to the iomega forum post. If you have more information regarding these wish list items, please help by expanding on them. * A pause function with audio files :(it already pauses when you press the play/pause button, it just has to be highlighting the same file) * Be able to use a Multipurpose Remote Control. :(If you added this, please expand on what you mean) * Be able to upgrade torrent in order to access and manage using remote interface (e.g. transmission). :(torrent capabilities are only through hacking the screenplay, so this was not added to the iomega wishlist but is tracked here) * Be able to select the encoding subtitle font (e.g. Arabic, UTF-8, Latin) :(There is already a method to select between 3 subtitle fonts (Setup > Language > Text Encoding) and in UTF-8, it already displays most of the characters. See subtitles page for more info)